L'art d'être un super héros
by GleekyUnicorn
Summary: Les New SuperDirections sont des super héros. Des débutants surtout. Alors quand ils doivent sauver une personne de quelque chose de grave, d'après Finn qui ne veut pas courir, que doivent-ils faire? Ils se le demandent... Et agissent d'une façon des plus étranges. C'est dur d'être un super héros! OS


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je me suis inscrite sur ce site récemment et je n'avais encore rien écrit. Ceci est ma première fiction, enfin c'est plutôt un OS…

**Rating **: T pour le vocabulaire même s'il n'y a rien de méchant ou de (trop) choquant.

**Disclaimer : **Comme tout le monde sur ce site, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à RIB.

**Genre : **Humour, normalement.

**Notes : **Se situe après l'épisode 4x07. En fait, ça peut être situé n'importe tant que c'est après cet épisode.

Cet OS prend plus ou moins en compte les évènements précédents : les ruptures par exemple sont prises en compte mais la phase dépressive de Blaine, non.

Il se peut que les personnages soient OOC mais j'ai essayé qu'ils le soient le moins possible.

Le pouvoir de Tina a été changé en invisibilité. Je trouve que ça lui va mieux.

Ceci est un délire de ma part, il n'y a aucune logique…

Enfin, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

L'art d'être un Super Héros

* * *

Assis nonchalamment sur les chaises, les New SuperDirections se disputaient encore sur quelle personne parmi eux possédait le meilleur pouvoir quand une musique inconnue retentit dans la salle de chant alias leur SuperRepaire. Musique étant émise par l'ordinateur posé sur le piano, tous se bousculèrent pour voir en premier la personne qui les contactait. Elle avait besoin de leur aide ! Ce fut Finn qui atteignit leur but, il s'installa délicatement sur le siège de Brad et les autres se placèrent derrière lui.

« -Eh, ne restez pas derrière moi, je ne suis pas à l'aise. » Déclara le brun en désignant la batterie de l'autre côté de la pièce comme pour les initier à aller là-bas. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea et se fut finalement Sam qui prit la parole.

« -Il y a quelqu'un qui est peut-être actuellement en train de mourir ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! »

« -Personnellement, si j'étais en train de mourir, j'appellerai les pompiers… » Expliqua Blaine en haussant les épaules pour faire voler sa cape.

« -Tu crois que tu pourrais ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu serais en état pour ? » Demanda le blond, plus intrigué par la réflexion de son ami que par le message sur l'ordinateur.

« -Je pense que ça dépend de la façon dont tu meurs. » Répondit le petit brun en faisant voler sa cape une nouvelle fois.

« -Ouais mais si tu meurs noyé ? Ou si-»

« -Les mecs, on s'en fout de ça ! Finn, tu vas le lire ce fichu message ! » S'énerva Puck. Finn prit l'ordinateur et s'installa sur une chaise. Il lu le message avant d'amener une main à sa bouche, visiblement choqué.

« -Oh mon Dieu ! C'est grave ? » L'interrogea Kitty.

« -Plutôt oui. »

« -Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, allons-y ! » Continua Jake en lâchant un soupir bruyant.

BOUM !

Tous les regards se détournèrent vers la boite de marqueurs tombée par la faute de Tina qui était cachée dans une étagère près du tableau. Elle les fusilla du regard.

« -Je suis Asian Persuasion et personne ne peut me voir ! Je suis invisible ! » Les autres New SuperDirections hochèrent la tête et roulèrent des yeux avant de regarder Finn qui semblait confus.

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi autant d'attention d'un coup ? »

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas, j'ai vu les autres te regarder alors j'ai fait pareil. Je me suis dit que tu accouchais. » Dit Brittany, d'un ton des plus solennel, les yeux rivés sur son ventre.

Il eut un silence royal pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent tous.

« -J'ai grave la flemme de courir… » Râla Finn, démoralisé.

« -Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait aller sauver cet inconnu. » Répliqua Puck, pas plus actif que l'autre ancien lycéen.

« -J'ai grave la flemme de courir. » Répéta simplement le brun.

« -Volons ! » S'écria Blaine après avoir secoué sa cape pour la centième fois depuis le début de l'heure.

« -Intelligent ! » Constata Artie.

« -Non ! Je suis le cerveau humain ! Et je sais que vous ne savez pas que seuls les super héros possédant des capes peuvent voler. Ca a été prouvé scientifiquement, tout comme ça a été prouvé scientifiquement que le gel colle les neurones, Blaine Warbler. Lord Tubbington me l'a raconté, et sa mère s'appelle Catwoman, vous la connaissez je pense. »

« -Je n'y avais pas pensé. » Avoua le brun en posant ses mains sur ses cheveux. Brittany lui adressa un sourire des plus heureux, contente d'elle-même et d'avoir enfin avoué l'identité de la mère de son chat à ses amis.

« -On ne va pas courir ! Je suppose que pour une fois, ce que Brittany dit est vrai. Je me questionne, est-ce que les super héros munis de capes savent voler ? » Demanda Finn en lançant un regard à la blonde qui sembla bouder après la réflexion qu'il venait de faire.

« -Nous devons tester ! »

« -Quel génie tu es Sam ! Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde. » Ironisa Puck. « Bon, qui se lance ? »

« -Moi ! » Cria Blaine en secouant sa cape une énième fois.

« -Courageux ! » Constata Artie.

Ils partirent tous dans une salle au premier étage du lycée, vide. Tous, sauf Kitty qui regarda l'ordinateur avant de soupirer.

De désespoir.

Là-haut, Blaine était sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses amis devant lui.

« -Un souhait si tu crèves Anderson ? » Demanda Puck.

« -Je suis Night Bird ! »

« -On s'en fout de ça ! Alors ? »

« -Dites à Kurt que je l'aime. » Déclara-t-il après une longue minute de réflexion.

« -Sérieux ?! C'est ça ton souhait ! T'aurais pu dire un truc du genre « je viendrais tous vous planter mon bec dans le cou et vous tuer ! » ».

« -Preach ! » S'écria Artie en secoua sa main droite.

« -C'est genre super classe et effrayant à la fois mec ! » Dit Finn en frappant dans la main de son meilleur ami.

« -Ca en jette ! » S'exclama une bouche anormalement grande.

« -Je commence à croire que l'intelligence est de famille, bro' ! » S'étonna Jake.

BOUM !

« -Tina ? »

« -Asian persuasion n'est pas présente, vous ne pouvez pas la voir ! » S'énerva l'asiatique, cachée sous le bureau du professeur

« -C'est bizarre parce que moi je peux la voir alors que d'habitude, non jamais. » Expliqua Brittany totalement abasourdie.

« -Oh les mecs, je vous rappelle que je risque ma vie donc un peux de sérieux ! »

« -Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas fait le test au en bas ? Je veux dire, tu ne risquais rien au moins. » Dit Sam, très confus.

« -Parce que… Parce qu'au moins, je mourrais en héros ! »

« -Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu es un bon gars. Et, je pense que Dieu désire que tu vives. » Déclara Joe sous le regard attendrit, oui attendrit, de Kitty qui venait de revenir.

« -Attendez, je suis perdue. Blaine Warbler est le fils de Dieu ? » S'inquiéta une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus. Personne ne lui répondit, ils décident que l'ignorer serait une excellente idée.

« -Sweet'N'Spicy ! » Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Sugar, étonnées. « Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose pour exister ! Asperger ! »

« -Eh mec, si tu crèves, je n'irai pas à New York moi ! Les filles de là-bas, il parait qu'elles sont toutes obsédées par Broadway et tout. Non mais laisse tomber ! Imagine, pendant qu'on couche ensemble, elle me sort des noms de chanteurs que personne ne connait ! »

« -Lea Michele ? » Demanda Brittany.

« -Tu vois ?! » S'écria Puck. Le raclement de gorge de Blaine les poussa à se retourner vers lui.

« -Désolé aussi mec, mais je n'irai pas à New York, j'ai été clair avec Rachel, plus aucun contact. Surtout si elle est avec ce Brody Guy. »

« -Brody Guy ? » Répéta Ryder, totalement largué.

« -C'est son surnom. »

« -Tu donnes des surnoms à tes ennemis ? » Demanda Marley, pas moins confuse.

« -Il me semble que je le fais aussi. » Dit Kitty d'une manière hautaine en jetant un regard glacial à la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux.

« -Si tu ne peux pas voler, Tarentual Head viendra te sauver avec ses dreadlocks. Comme Dieu l'a dit, tu aimeras ton prochain comme toi-même. » Essayant de rassurer Blaine, Joe ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un nouveau bruit qui semblait parvenir du bureau s'était fait entendre.

« -Je ne comprends absolument rien. Dieu a dit qu'il fallait aimer son prochain et Blaine Warbler est son prochain ? » Interrogea Brittany qui était sans aucun doute la plus perdue de tous.

BOUM !

« -Personne ne m'a entendu ! »

Ils s'apprêtaient à répliquer quand ils entendirent les cris de joie d'un certain Night Bird.

« -C'est super, je vole ! Il faut que j'aille à New York sauver Kurt ! » S'essouffla le brun dans les airs.

« -Le sauver de quoi ? » Osa le questionner Sam.

« -Je n'en sais rien… »

« -Okay mais les mecs, je vous rappelle qu'on a des victimes à sauver ! » Râla Finn, déçu de ne pas être à la place de Blaine.

« -Victimes de quoi ? Tu vas nous le dire ? » Demanda Ryder, légèrement inquiet.

« -Ce n'est pas vraiment _si _grave ou urgent. » Leur expliqua Kitty qui avait vu quand elle était restée dans la salle seule.

« -De panne d'internet. » Les informa Finn en regardant ses gigantesques pieds.

« -Oh putain, les pauvres, ils ne peuvent plus regarder de porno ! » S'effraya Artie en faisant de grands gestes alarmés avec ses bras.

« -C'est genre invivable ! » S'exclama Puck.

« -Invivable, vraiment Puck ?!Tu as amené un dictionnaire ou bien ? Oups, je ne suis pas là, personne ne peut voir Asian persuasion ! » Déclara Tina en retournant sous son bureau.

« -Franchement, je ne pense pas, c'est plutôt lourd et à moins qu'il l'ait caché dans son boxer, je ne vois aucun autre endroit où il pourrait le mettre. Et si, pour une fois, je peux te voir. » Raisonna Brittany, réellement sérieuse.

« -Bon, on va les sauver ces personnes privées de porno ? Non parce que plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais aller voir Kurt. »

« -Tu nous emmerdes avec Kurt, mec. » Dit Puck, sur les nerfs.

« -Eh ! Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça ! » S'énerva le plus grand de tous.

« -C'est de lui dont Anderson parle depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« -Ah… »

Un autre silence, pas si silencieux cette fois avec les cris enfantins de Blaine lorsqu'il volait, s'installa. Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient des super héros et que quelqu'un avait fait appel à eux…

« -Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de cape. Pas moi mais Doctor Y par exemple. » Questionna Ryder en levant la tête pour pouvoir regarder Finn.

« -Nous allons les porter. » Répondit celui-ci.

BOUM !

« -Oui Tina, oups Asian Persuasion, personne ne t'a vu ou entendu ! » Cria Sam ce qui arracha un sourire à l'asiatique.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans les airs, Kitty étant transportée par Joe, Sam par Brittany et Artie par Finn et Ryder, le fauteuil de ce dernier cachant Tina, Blonde Chameleon posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

« -Où va-t-on ? A quelle adresse ?»

« -Adres- J'ai complètement oublié de la prendre ! » S'inquiéta Finn qui s'attirait maintenant un record de regards noirs.

« -Au pire, on peut aller à New York voir Kurt ! » S'excita Blaine qui sautillait dans le ciel.

« -Mec, tu sais, je t'aime bien mais là, t'es vraiment chiant. » Répondit calmement Puck.

« -Heureusement que je suis là. Kitty cat a pensé à tout. »

« -C'est un signe de Dieu. » Chuchota Joe à l'oreille de Femme fatale.

« -Tout à fait. » Lui répondit-elle et il soupira de bonheur comme dès qu'on abordait ce le sujet-ci. Puck lit le papier arraché des mains de Kitty puis toussota.

« -Je ne sais pas où on doit aller. »

« -Tu as le papier dans les mains ! Alors, on va où ?» Dit Finn, agacé.

« - Je ne sais pas où c'est. »

« -C'est en Amérique ? » Demanda toujours le grand. Tous les autres l'interrogèrent du regard.

« -Je n'ai jamais vu de super héros lire un papier sur lequel une adresse était écrite. » Expliqua intelligemment la jeune Pierce. Blaine et Sam approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« -Je pense que c'est en Amérique. Les personnes qui vivent dans les autres pays ne parlent pas anglais, ils parlent étranger. Lord Tubbington me l'a dit et il sait tout. » Reprit-elle.

« -Peut-être que ce sont des étrangers qui ont utilisé un traducteur. » Proposa Blaine d'un air incrédule.

« -Il faut internet pour ça. » Renchérit Sam de la même expression du visage que son meilleur ami.

« Ou peut-être que ce sont des américains qui ont changé de pays. » Continua ce dernier.

« -C'est possible mais pourquoi demander nous demander de l'aide ? » Le contra Sam et Finn et Jake soupirèrent car les deux garçons étaient repartis dans un de leur débat sans sens ni fin.

« -Parce qu'on est sexy ? » S'écria Puck en souriant.

« -Oui mais-» Continua Sam avant d'être coupé par Artie, scandalisé et en larmes.

« -Vous être vraiment sans cœur ! Quelque part, une personne ne peut pas regarder les meilleurs films existant sur cette terre et vous, vous débâtez sur des sujets sans importance ! » Oui, Artie était sensible lorsque qu'il s'agissait de son passe-temps favori.

« -Je pense que cette personne peut s'empêcher de commettre un pécher. » Déclara Joe. Kitty le regarda étrangement durant un tiers de seconde.

« -C'est un pécher ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« -Pourquoi ce n'en serait pas un ? » Renchérit le brun. La blonde haussa les épaules, étant actuellement sans réponses.

BOUM !

Ils sursautèrent tous au bruit que la chaussure de Tina venait de faire en tombant sur l'Ohio. Oui, l'asiatique volait aussi et se trouvait maintenant au dessus des New SuperDirections. Et, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Pour une fois, cela la ravit.

« -Il nous faudrait un GPS du ciel et une voiture volante. » Dit Brittany, très sérieusement. En fait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse !

« -Hé mais Brittany, t'es un génie ! » S'exclama Finn ce qui lui valu plusieurs regards surpris.

Ayant décidé d'écouter Finn, enfin surtout il était le chef donc ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, les New SuperDirections s'étaient rendus dans une boutique qui vendait des soit disant GPS et autres.

Après quelques crises de Tina – du genre « Non, je suis invisible, vous ne pouvez pas me voir ! » ou « Arrêtez de me regarder ! » - après quelques regards confus et remarques inaudibles du vendeur sur l'imagination des adolescents, aussi après que le vendeur leur ait assuré qu'il s'agissait bien d'un GPS du ciel ou peu importe comment ils l'appelaient, les New SuperDirections avaient, pour la première fois, utilisé le super pouvoir de Sweet'N'Spicy, c'est-à-dire l'argent.

_Beaucoup_ d'argent.

« -Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce n'est pas marqué GPS du ciel à la place de GPS. » Se questionna Sam.

« -Le vendeur a dit que ce n'était pas écrit pour que personne ne découvre le secret des super héros qui est qu'ils ne savent jamais où aller. » Répéta Finn d'un air des plus convaincus.

Ensuite, d'après les conseils de Brittany, toujours, ils – ou plutôt Sugar- avaient acheté une voiture volante comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

« -C'est dingue, ça ressemble vachement à une montgolfière ! » S'était étonné Puck.

Et il avait raison. Il s'agissait bien d'une montgolfière.

« -C'est une voiture volante, le vendeur nous l'a dit. » Le corrigea Finn.

« -J'avais toujours imaginé les voitures volantes avec des ailes. » Déclara Brittany, légèrement triste. Sam mit un bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la consoler.

Ils étaient donc là, dans cette montgolfière, à l'exception de Blaine et Brittany qui s'amusaient à voler autour. Et Tina qui se cachait au dessus.

Ils avaient du branché le GPS sur, comme leur avait conseillé Jake « sur un rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique branchée sur une autre rallonge électrique qui était elle-même branchée sur la rallonge électrique branchée sur un prise électrique. »

Très clair. Vraiment.

« -Je crois que le GPS a du mal à se retrouver. Je ne crois pas que nous sommes en Finlande… » Dit Ryder qui s'occupait de l'appareil électrique.

« -C'est un pays ? » Demanda intelligemment Finn.

« -Ce n'est pas une ville ? » Questionna à son tour Puck, toujours aussi fort en géographie.

« -Non, c'est Finn's Land, la terre de Finn. » Expliqua Brittany.

Personne ne prêta attention à sa remarque sauf Finn qui se demandait encore pourquoi on l'avait mentionné.

« -La Finlande est un pays. » Râla Kitty.

BOUM !

« -Il n'y a pas d'Asian Persuasion ici. » Crièrent tous en chœur.

« -A la vitesse on a va, j'ai le temps de voler jusqu'à New York. » Dit Blaine avant de chercher la ville qui ne dort jamais des yeux. Finn le porta et le posa dans la montgolfière.

« -Tu restes ici toi. » Le petit soupira.

« -Ils ont intérêt à nous payer, que je n'aie pas fait tout cela pour rien. » S'énerva Puck. « Nous payer, ou nous récompenser… » Termina-t-il.

« -En fait les super héros bossent gratuitement. » L'informa Sam. Blaine acquiesça mais la seconde d'après, sembla troublé.

« -Alors, comment font-ils pour avoir des vêtements dont le tissu coûte une fortune ? » Demanda le bouclé, totalement confus.

« -Ou des voitures volantes ? » Posa Sam à son tour.

« -Il y a des questions sans réponses. Les scientifiques cherchent encore la réponse et il la cherche depuis des millions d'années ! » Expliqua Brittany. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la bouche, les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle rigola.

« -Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais le cerveau humain ? »

Ils passèrent des heures et des heures dans cette montgolfière. Le temps était partagé entre les :

« -J'ai faim ! » de Finn.

« -Je veux aller à New York ! » de Blaine.

« Asperger ! » de Sugar.

« -Si c'est une fille, elle devra me récompenser comme il se doit ! » de Puck.

« -Si on monte plus haut, on pourra rendre visite à Dieu ? » de Joe.

« -Asian Persuasion n'est pas là. » de Tina.

« -Lord Tubbington vient de m'envoyer un sms. Il me dit que sa mère est en mission top secrète ! » de Brittany.

De longues heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent là où le « GPS du ciel » les avait menés. C'était bien la bonne adresse ! La maison n'était seulement à quinze minutes de marche si l'on partait du lycée. Même s'ils étaient totalement démoralisés, ils sonnèrent.

« -Bon, qui va être cette femme qui va me faire oublier cette horrible journée ?! » S'excita Puck d'un air rêveur.

« -Qui te dis que c'est une femme ? » Lui demanda Blaine d'un ton sec.

« -C'est vrai qu'un mec, ça te ferait plaisir Anderson ! » Répliqua aussitôt « The Puckerman ».

« -Non, ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est d'aller à New York ! »

« -Les mecs, franchement, on s'en fout. » S'écria Artie. « On sauve la vie d'une personne, ce n'est pas excitant ? »

« -On ne lui sauve pas la vie. » Expliqua Sam.

« -C'est tout comme. » Renchérit Artie.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit…

Sur un vieil homme qui paraissait avoir quatre vingt ans.

Puck réprima un haut le cœur tandis que Blaine rigolait. Il se moquait de lui, surtout.

BOUM !

« -Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? » Demanda le vieillard.

« -Rien ! » Dirent tous en chœur les super héros.

« -Enfin si, c'est Tina, une fille qui bizarrement, aujourd'hui est visible… » Expliqua Brittany, fière d'elle.

« -Bon, et si vous nous laissiez voir votre ordinateur ? » Proposa Artie, impatient. « J'ai des films pas mal, si vous voulez que je vous les montre ! Je pourrais regarder avec vous, je suis en manque de porno ! » Tous les visages des New Super Directions se retournèrent ver lui, écœurés.

« -Mec, t'es dégueu'. » Dit Jake, le premier qui réussit à articuler.

« -Gay encore, j'aurai accepté mais… Ça ! » Continua Finn.

« -J'parie que son âge est égal au nombre de femmes que je me suis fait ! » Poursuivit Puck.

« -En plus si t'es gay, tout le lycée va s'attendre à ce qu'on sorte ensemble et moi j'ai l'intention de me remettre avec Kurt, je vais les décevoir ! » Lâcha Blaine.

« -Vieux, c'est possible pour toi de dire une seule phrase sans mentionner Kurt ? » S'agaça Puck.

« -Ça m'arrive parfois. » Lui répondit simplement le plus petit en souriant.

« -Je suis confuse. » Partagea Brittany. « Comment est-ce qu'on a réussit à garer notre voiture volante ? »

« -Mon très cher Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir des amis comme ça ? Ne suis-je pas un parfais chrétien ? » Demanda Joe, au bord des larmes.

« -Et c'est reparti ! » Soupira tristement Marley.

« -Les enfants, c'est adorable de vouloir m'aider mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est un ordinateur. Cependant, je veux bien vous offrir un bonbon. »

« -Une sucette pour Artie s'vous plait ! » Rigola Puck. Joe se tapait la tête contre le mur de la maison, Marley semblait soudainement gênée et stressée, Blaine et Brittany volèrent jusqu'au lycée quoique, jusqu'à New York serait possible, et Artie s'énerva. Finn salua le vieillard et ils partirent en silence quand Ryder le brisa.

« -Hé Finn, si ce n'était pas lui, ça veut bien dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a fait appel à nous, non ? »

* * *

Lea Michele est une actrice, chanteuse de Broadway qui interprète Rachel dans Glee mais je pense que vous le savez :)

Quelles sont vos impressions ? Laissez-moi une review :)

-GleekyUnicorn.


End file.
